Lena Luthor
by frost019
Summary: Lena se entera que Kara es Supergirl y encuentra una encrucijada en su corazón


Hola...está es mi primera historia, un one shot, por favor se gentil.

Esta historia sólo tiene perfecto sentido en mi cabeza y aquellos que compartan la historia. No tengo Beta.

No poseo derecho alguno sobre Supergirl o los personajes, sólo de esta historia, todos los derechos a sus creadores y escritores.

Espero que lo disfrutes, bienvenido.

Había una verdad y una sola verdad. Ella estaba llena de un vacío inmenso, de una soledad intensa y de un hueco enorme en el corazón por la forma como fue criada, por las carencias que tenía, a pesar de ser parte de una de las familias con más éxito y poder que se pueda concebir, por el estilo de vida que llevaba. Ella ya lo había aceptado hace mucho, a vivir rodeada de poder, a la inmensa soledad, a enmascarar su dolor, a estar rodeada de personas que sólo quieren socavarla y tomar su lugar, a sonrisa ensayadas, y protocolos de todos los niveles.

Pero llego ella y cambió todo paradigma estructurado, ella cuya sonrisa iluminaba el lugar, donde un espacio vacío ya nunca más se sentiría así. Ella que hizo lo imposible, generar en Lena una sensación que no tenía desde niña en los brazos de sus hermano, el pertenecer a un lugar, y no uno físico si no uno donde el foráneo es familia, uno dónde te pierdes en lo cálido de un abrazo, dónde ser vunerable está bien y dónde siempre tendrás un lugar al cuál volver después de un día de tormenta. Uno dónde hay amor.

Sí.

Amor

Por primera vez estaba bien, llegó a un acuerdo, Lena amaba a Kara Danvers, y no de una forma amistosa, de una forma, en dónde si alguien tocaba a su bebé, ella lo destrozaría desde el último ápice de cabello hasta la punta del dedo del pie y más allá de eso. Dónde por su imperiosa necesidad de pertenecer, de protegerla, de escucharla reír y dónde hasta escuchar el más insípido chiste parecía un canto al cielo. Ella estaba dispuesta a todo. A ocultar lo que sentía. A aceptar lo que Kara Danvers estuviera dispuesta a darle.

Lena no estaba dispuesta a arriesgar a no tener en su vida a Kara que sacrificaría su inmenso amor a ella…llegó a un acuerdo.

Lena Luthor amaba a una mujer, amaba a Kara Danvers.

Y se sentía correcto, más que correcto, se sentía genial. Cómo gritar a todo pulmón bajo la lluvia, a reír como demente, a soñar despierta.

Ya que con Kara Danvers no sólo vino ella, sino todos sus nuevos amigos, incluso Supergirl. Sí, había hecho las paces con ella. Y todo estaba bien encaminado, perdonado incluso.

Así que

Su encuentro con Lex bajo las circunstancias en las que se encontraba simplemente volaron su mente.

Aquel hermano que amó y admiró de pequeña, aquel que era su confidente, protector y héroe. Ahora de grande, destruir su mundo, simplemente no lo entendía, o elegía no hacerlo.

Lex herido, con dos balas en el pecho disparadas por ella misma en su afán de detenerlo. De priorizar el bien mayor.

Lex exponiendo a Kara Danvers como supergirl. Supergirl como Kara Danvers.

Cómo todo su circulo social se había burlado de ella, riendo de lo tonta que era al no poder reconocer la verdad enmascarada, la más vil mentira. Es decir su disfraz era un par de lentes y una cola de caballo.

_"Volé en un autobús, esta mañana"_

¿En serio?

¿Y cómo Lex se dio cuenta del disfraz de Kara Danvers pero no de su súper némesis Superman. Osea el suyo era mucho peor, un par de lentes y una postura encorvada.?

Asumo que todos eligen ver aquello que quieren ver.

Lena tenía tres supuestos en los que se basaba toda su existencia:

Lex la amo de pequeña, ella lo amo a él. Él rescató su infancia, los pocos meses que compartieron juntos, antes del internado.

Detestaba la mentira por encima de todo. La confianza estaba basada en la verdad, en su palabra, y en el actuar de cada cuál frente a las adversidades y en los éxitos.

Amaba a Kara Danvers

Y todos aquellos convergieron en ese momento.

Lex posiblemente ahora muerto.

Ella totalmente descorazonada, con un mensaje de Kara en su bolsillo derecho.

\- _Nos veremos esta noche Lee?_

_…_

_-Siempre_

Qué tan cierto sería este epitafio.


End file.
